


Just This

by Merrov



Series: THIS 'verse [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once they were home and he was back in his quarters, he took the cuffs out of their wrapping and looked them over, feeling the tough, unforgiving outer edge and the soft, supple inner lining. They were perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even begin to talk about the number of false starts this 2009 sga_santa fic had. I Finally alighted upon this little gem and felt happy with it, though I wanted it to be longer, the boys didn't really feel like cooperating. Written for flubber2kool.

He'd seen the way Sheppard snuck glances at him. Felt the way he melted when pinned to the floor during drills. Through careful observation, he knew that Sheppard was single. He also could guess that the man never gave into his real needs. He knew he could give him what he needed, but wouldn't let himself have. He just needed to find a way to show Sheppard that he had the option and that it was safe to come to him.

An opportunity presented itself during a trading mission. A man had a booth of cuffs, collars and restraints made from hides. He knew they were meant for slaves and slavers, but the items were of the same, if not higher quality, than what he was looking for. Getting away from the rest of the team for long enough to make a purchase was difficult, but he managed it. Once they were home and he was back in his quarters, he took the cuffs out of their wrapping and looked them over, feeling the tough, unforgiving outer edge and the soft, supple inner lining. They were perfect.

Sheppard's birthday was next week. It wouldn't look suspicious for a gift to be delivered to his quarters. After that, all he had to do was wait and see if Sheppard would take him up on his offer.

~*~

John Sheppard was not a man who was easily surprised. He was not a man who put much stock into the rules.

When he pulled a pair of padded cuffs and a note that simply read, _I want to use these on you_ , out of a gift box, John Sheppard was very surprised. He knew that handwriting, had seen it on dozens of forms and inventory requests and personnel evaluations.

Turning the cuffs over in his hands, feeling the soft padding on the inside, he felt his belly grow warm. He never let himself think much about getting tied up, but the idea of _Evan Lorne_ controlling him, tying him down, was heady.

John hadn't even realized Lorne liked men.

~*~

Sheppard only made a short appearance at breakfast. He was calm and moved like nothing had happened, but Evan knew that he'd received the gift. He didn't try to call the Colonel over to where he sat. He was simply happy with observing, for now. Sheppard must have felt his eyes on him, because he turned and stared at him seriously for a few moments.

Then a mischievous grin spread across his face. Shaking his head, Sheppard turned away from Evan and back to his meal.

When Evan got back to his quarters he saw a pair of padded cuffs sitting on his desk. He frowned, wondering if Sheppard really wasn't interested. As he moved closer, he saw the note. It was just two words, but he felt himself instantly harden. Snatching up the cuffs, he left his quarters, leaving the note on his desk.

 _Catch me._

He checked the gym, the range, Ops, Sheppard's quarters, his office. He roved across the city, checking balconies and prowling down the piers. For over an hour, he staked out the catwalk where the Colonel liked to go running. He returned to the mess hall periodically to check if anyone had seen him there or elsewhere around the city. He always seemed to just miss him.

He refused to use the radios or the little life signs detector. This was a hunt, and that would be cheating.

~*~

John couldn't help but feel a little smug. He knew that Lorne would catch him eventually, but this was too fun.

He was startled when warm hands wrapped around his wrists. The cuffs clicked into place, and John shivered as a body pressed up close behind him. "That was quite a chase," Lorne's low voice growled next to his ear. John tried not to sag back against him.

"Well, had to make it interesting," John's voice sounded breathy and excited. He could feel Lorne's hard cock pressing against his ass.

"Interesting?" Lorne whispered in his ear, grinding his erection into John's ass. "It's already going to be interesting. Move." He pushed John forward, guiding him with a hand on his cuffed wrists. John stumbled and started walking. There was a transporter just ahead of them, and once they were inside, Lorne pressed the dot for his quarter's hallway.

It didn't take them long to get inside Lorne's room. If John had been more with it, he would have looked around. The handful of occasions he'd been there, he'd never taken the time to look around the inside of Lorne's quarters before. As it was though, all his attention was focused on what Lorne was doing with his cuffed wrists.

He knew there would be no talking, no discussion. Somehow Lorne had pegged him, knew him in a way that few others knew him. The cuffs and the simple note had been an unspoken offer, the potential for one-time, no strings attached, hottest ever sex. Or, it could be the start of something bound to be repeated many times over. Right now, this time, John knew they wouldn't talk about it now. After. They'd figure everything out after.

He felt Lorne undo the link holding the cuffs together, felt a hand close over his wrists, keeping them in place. "When I let you go," Lorne's dark voice was close to his ear, "you will strip and put your clothes over the chair. Tags too." John's eyes flickered to the desk chair. It was the only movement he allowed himself. "Then," Lorne continued, his lips moving against John's ear now, voice confidently commanding, "you will return here and kneel, hands behind your back."

John resisted the urge to lean against Lorne's warm bulk. He'd been given orders, orders he would happily obey. "Yes, sir," his voice came out a mere whisper, and Lorne released him.

~*~

Evan couldn't help the predatory smile that curved his lips as he stood back and looked at Sheppard. He was naked now except for the leather cuffs that held his hands behind his back. Sheppard knelt, head bent down, eyes on the floor. He was breathing hard and his cock curved up along his hip, dark and hard. It was one of the most beautiful and arousing things Evan had ever seen.

Evan moved up behind Sheppard and grabbed his bound wrists. He leaned over and breathed into Sheppard's ear, "do you want me to fuck you? I'm going to tie you down on my bed and take my time. You won't be able to do anything about it. I'll play with your body as much as I want, have you begging for it before I finally take you." Sheppard moaned and Evan took his ear lobe between his teeth, sucking and biting at it.

Evan's erection strained inside his pants, but he ignored it for the time being. He moved his mouth from Sheppard's ear and slid his lips down the side of his neck. He found Sheppard's pulse point and bit down, feeling the blood jump under the skin. Sheppard moaned again, his head tilting sideways to give Evan more room.

Evan moved one hand from Sheppard's bound wrists and wrapped his arm around John's chest, fingers finding a nipple. He circled it gently with his fingertip, feeling it stiffen into a point before he pinched and rolled it between his fingers. Sheppard hissed at the mixed signals of pain and pleasure, but he didn't try to get away. His lips still on Sheppard's neck, Evan smiled.

He let go of Sheppard and stood back. "Get on the bed and kneel down, face the wall." Evan ordered. Sheppard was only too happy to comply.

Evan slowly shed his own clothes as Sheppard knelt on the bed. He grabbed a tube of lube out of the drawer of the bedside table and then knelt on the bed behind Sheppard. He slipped his hands onto Sheppard's hips, fingers curling around the bumps of bone and flesh, and ground his cock into Sheppard's ass. Sheppard groaned and pushed his ass back towards Evan, and he took advantage of his prey's precarious balance and pushed him down, pressing his chest into the bed. Leaning over, he whispered, "I'm going to uncuff your hands and then secure them above your head. You'll stay in this position, kneeling, ass in the air and chest to the bed, until I'm done with you."

~*~

Lorne had John stretched out across his bed. John's ass was in the air, and he knew he looked like a slut, but he didn't care. He'd never been this hard or this needy in his _life_ , and it was all because of his XO.

His XO, who currently had his tongue on John's hole. John let out a startled moan and couldn't help but push his ass onto Lorne's tongue. "Oh god," he heard himself whisper, "please…" He felt Lorne's tongue slip inside, and groaned again. This was amazing. He'd experienced rimming before, but never like this. Never while he was tied up, unable to touch himself or kiss or even _move_.

The tongue was replaced with a lubed finger, and John bucked again. Deeper. He needed it deeper. Lorne's other hand swept up John's inner thigh and lightly brushed his balls. "You're loving this, aren't you, Sheppard? Tied and laid out, unable to do anything. You're only choice is to take what I give you, and you love it. Slut."

John moaned again. Words had left his brain. All he could think about was how much he needed to feel Lorne inside him, fucking him deep and fast. He wanted to wrap his lips around Lorne's dick, wanted to feel him shove into his mouth, down his throat. He wanted to feel that hot mouth on his body, his nipples, his neck, his aching cock. Lorne was running the show, however, and he'd only do exactly what he wanted to, John's needs and wants be damned. It shouldn't have been hot, but John was on fire with it.

The hand on his balls shifted as Lorne rolled them in his palm. "You could come right now, just from this, couldn't you?" When John couldn't answer, Lorne let him go and slapped his ass. "Answer me, Sheppard."

"Yes," John croaked, his ass stinging from the slap. "Yes, sir."

"That's better," Lorne rubbed the spot he'd slapped, soothing it. "You could come right now, but you're not going to. You don't get to come until I'm fucking you, until I come. You don't get to come until I give you permission."

Lorne crooked the finger that was still in John's ass as he finished speaking, and white lights exploded behind John's eyes. John really hoped Lorne would fuck him soon, because he wasn't sure how long he could hold off coming, especially if Lorne kept talking and doing that. A second finger slipped inside, and John clenched around the invasion, wanted to feel the burn of it.

"You like the burn?" Lorne asked, his voice going even lower. "You like it a little rough, don't you Sheppard?"

"Yes, sir," John gasped. A third finger joined the first two, and he felt Lorne spread his fingers apart, forcing John's hole open. His fingers brushed John's prostate again, and something like a whimper escaped from John's throat. "Please sir, please fuck me. I need to feel you fuck me. Need to feel you come in me." John realized he was begging, but he couldn't stop it.

He felt the bed dip as Lorne leaned over him, felt Lorne's slick cock resting at his entrance. "You want this?" he growled in John's ear. John wasn't sure if he could melt anymore than he already had, but Lorne's voice made his whole body ache.

"Please," John whispered brokenly. "Please, sir…"

"I wasn't done playing," Lorne told him. "You've been a very good boy though, and I really want to feel how tight and hot your ass is as I shove inside of you." John shivered again. "Next time, and oh yes, there will be a next time, Sheppard, I'll have to gag you. I'll gag you and tie you down and I'll wait for hours before I finally fuck you."

Lorne's hips surged forwards and John cried out as his ass was suddenly filled. Lorne didn't stop until his hips were flush with John's ass and he was as deep inside him as he could go. " _Fuck_ , you are tight!" Lorne groaned. John could only whimper. It had been a long time since he'd last done this, and for Lorne being on the shorter side, he was not small. The burn felt amazing. John writhed as much as he could and tried to push back further onto Lorne.

"You want me to move, Sheppard? Once I start moving, I'm not going to stop." One hand was planted on John's back, and the other snaked its way between his chest and the bed, deft fingers finding John's nipple.

"God," John groaned, and he hoped he was still speaking English, "yes sir, please sir!"

A sudden painful fire erupted on his shoulder blade, making John cry out. Lorne sank his teeth into John's flesh and sucked hard while he pulled almost all the way out of John before slamming back home, angling for John's prostate. True to his word, Lorne didn't pause. He pulled out and slammed back in again, all the while still biting and sucking at John's shoulder blade. His nipple was getting pinched and twisted, and John thought he might spontaneously combust at the fiery waves of pleasure that were rippling through him.

Finally, _finally_ , Lorne released John's shoulder, pulled his hand out from under John, and clamped down on John's hips in a bruising grip. "Remember, you can't come until I say you can."

John tried to answer, but Lorne changed his rhythm, pace speeding up as he slammed deep inside, hitting John's prostate with nearly every damn hard thrust. John was gasping, crying out and moaning at the mix of pleasure from the pounding he was receiving and the aching spikes of pain from the bruise Lorne hand left on his shoulder. He couldn't last much longer, he knew. It wasn't often that he could come without a hand on his dick, but Lorne had achieved it.

John focused, tried thinking about the specs for the puddlejumpers, the personnel lists he needed to read and sign off on, anything to stave off his looming orgasm. He wanted to please Lorne, so he had to wait, wait for permission.

 _Jesus fucking Christ, please!_

Lorne's hips stuttered, and John knew he was on the edge. "Fu-ck, Sheppard," he groaned. "Take it. Come for me."

Lorne slammed in as deep and hard as he could, he was coming. John's own orgasm exploded, and his world whited out with the force of it. He thought maybe he screamed, but he would never be sure of it.

~*~

Evan felt Sheppard's shaking stop and his body fall limp under him. Shakily, he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside his used and wonderfully abused commanding officer. Evan smiled, lazily reaching up to untie the ropes holding Sheppard's cuffed hands above his head. He rolled onto his side and leaned over to check Sheppard's wrists and remove the cuffs.

He'd only gotten as far as undoing the link holding the cuffs together when Sheppard hummed and pulled his wrists away. Slowly, he rolled over and looked up at Evan. His eyes were a little unfocused. "I-" his voice cracked, but he swallowed and tried again. "I like them," he managed.

"You can leave them on for a while," Evan assured him.

They were silent for a few minutes. Sheppard turned onto his side, his back to Evan, and moved to press against him. Evan wrapped his arms around him and gave him time. He knew Sheppard would have questions.

"How did you know?" he finally asked.

Evan smiled, Sheppard's hair tickling his face. "It's been a whole series of little things over the years. The way you unconsciously relax when I pin you while we're sparring is a big clue."

Sheppard ducked his head a little at that. "Will… will we be doing this again?"

Evan paused and thought about that for a moment. "I'd like to. I know you want to, Sheppard. You can come to me whenever you need it," he answered.

"This, uh, this doesn't change anything-"

"No," Evan cut him off. "It doesn't change anything outside this room. Outside, you're my commanding officer and the military leader of the expedition and I'm your second in command. In here though," he reached for one of John's cuffed wrists and wrapped his hand around it. "In here, you're mine, Sheppard."

He felt Sheppard shiver against him and smiled again. Sheppard reacted beautifully. He hoped it wouldn't be too long before he came to him again.

From where it was sitting on the nightstand, Sheppard's radio beeped. Sheppard reached over, grabbed it, and put it on. "Sheppard here," he listened for a minute, then sat up. "Alright, I'll be right up."

Evan sat up as well and took Sheppard's wrist, first one, then the other, and removed the cuffs. Sheppard smiled at him. "Back into Colonel mode," he said.

Evan nodded, "yeah." He watched as Sheppard got off the bed and pulled on his clothes. He'd be back.

~*~

The fourth time Sheppard came to Evan, they didn't have time for much of anything. They were getting ready to storm one of Michael's compounds and hopefully rescue Teyla, but Sheppard had been missing for twelve long days. According to Sheppard, he'd been flung far into the future. It must have felt like forever to him, and Evan was not at all surprised when Sheppard stopped by his quarters an hour before they were due to ship out.

Sheppard was practically vibrating when Evan opened the door. He ushered him in, and as soon as the door was shut, Evan's hands landed on Sheppard's shoulders and he pushed him to the center of the room. "Be still," he commanded quietly. Sheppard obeyed with a small sigh. They didn't have time, but Evan didn't need much time for what he wanted- needed- to do. "Shirt off."

Within moments, Sheppard's jacket and shirt had been tossed onto the desk chair. "Parade rest," Evan spoke softly, but Sheppard snapped into position immediately. Evan circled him, just looking. He paused in front of Sheppard, reached up to touch his tags. The silencers around the tags stopped them from clinking, and Evan closed his hand around them, staring at Sheppard's face.

They locked gazes for a breath, two, five, before Sheppard nodded and dropped his gaze. "Yes sir," he whispered.

Evan knew Sheppard couldn't promise to be safe, to always come back. Their lives held no guarantees. Sheppard would try his damnedest, just as Evan always would. This had scared him, probably scared Sheppard too. Evan wanted nothing more than to order Sheppard into bed, curl up around him, take him, feel the man gasping and writhing beneath him, alive, but they had a job to do first.

"Later," Evan whispered, letting go of Sheppard's tags and pressing his fingertips to John's jaw. "Later," he promised, leaning in for a soft kiss. He pulled back and looked at Sheppard's face again for a moment before taking a step back.

"Sir?" the single word, not really a question, spoke volumes.

"Come," Evan opened his arms, wrapped Sheppard up in a strong hug. Sheppard's arms slid around him. Pressed chest to chest, Sheppard lowered his head, pressing their foreheads together. They both needed this, needed the grounding.

Twelve days, thousands of years separated them. They'd get through this, hopefully rescue Teyla and get back to Atlantis in time for dinner. Later, later, they'd be back here. They'd reconnect, everything would fall back into place.

They never said the words, those three words that connected countless other couples. They didn't need to. They just needed this.

Just this.


End file.
